A Past To Forget
by The Blood Runs
Summary: A girl comes to the Instutite. Lonely and quiet her only friends are Kurt, Rogue, and Wanda. In what way is she related to X23? R&R!


Ok, this is a variation of my other Evo fic, Silver Fire and Wings. Enjoy!  
  
A Past to Forget  
  
"Everyone, we have a new student. Meet Sylvia Hawthorn." Professor X announced. A girl walked out in front of the wheelchair. She was pretty, in an off the wall kind of way. She had a delicately sculpted face in which a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes resided, along with high eyebrows. She was slim and rather tall. She had on a jersey shirt with "Shove It" printed on it and a baggy pair of jeans. The most extraordinary thing about her was her hair. It was cut in front so Rogue-like bangs framed her face. One of the bangs was dyed blood red, the other was dyed deep purple, and a wisp that kept falling into her face was dyed black. The rest fell to her knees in a waterfall of golden brown with red highlights. She gave everyone a frosty smile and walked over to the bookcase, where she grabbed a book and burrowed into a chair. Kurt, Prime Greeter, turned his holowatch on and bamfed over to wear she was.   
  
"Hi, I'm Kurt. Velcome to-" "Leave meh alone." she said in a cold tone, cutting him off. He blinked and bamfed away.   
  
"Gee, I vas just trying to be nice." he muttered.   
  
The next day was fall's first day of school. Things were, to say the least, hectic. Scott and Jean were trying to get everyone to school on time, while trying to get to Bayville University on time themselves.   
  
Jean called up the stairs, "Sylvia, come on or you'll miss your ride."   
  
A quiet, yet commanding voice called back,"Ah've got ma own ride. Ya'll go on. Ah'll catch up." So everyone piled into Scott's car and Jean's new SUV. They all got to school on time. A few minutes after they arrived at the school there was a commotion down the hall. The X-teens looked and saw Sylvia walking down the hall with a strong, forceful stride. She had on a black shirt with red skulls on it and ripped black pants. A long black trenchcoat, similiar in style to Remy's, billowed out behind her and combat boots made her forceful steps sound very loud. She stopped in front of Rogue.   
  
"Could ya tall meh whar locka 724 is?" Rogue pointed down the hall and Sylvia strode down the hall once more, stopping in front of a locker. The X-teens exchanged glances and said simultaenously,  
  
"Uh-oh."   
  
Kitty said," That's the locker next to his locker."  
  
Just then a voice came down the hall. "So I ran into the lake and saved her!" a boy by the name of Pietro Maximoff boasted.  
  
"Oh, Petey Pie, you're so brave!" a girl hanging on his arm cooed.  
  
"I know!" the arrogant young speed demon replied.  
  
"I have to go to class now, Petey. See you later!" the pretty blonde said running off towards English, waving back at the white-haired boy.  
  
He waved back and sauntered over to his locker. Which was right next to Sylvia's. Who was standing there, putting stuff neatly in her locker. He stuffed his things into his locker and slammed the door, leaning against it. He cleared his throat and started talking to her in his smoothest, most suave voice.  
  
"Hi. You must be new around here. I haven't seen you around. I'm Pietro Maximoff. What's your name? After school I could show you around town and maybe we could catch a movie." he almost purred. She didn't say anything, just continued putting stuff in her locker. This made him slightly angry. "I said, hi, you must be new around here. After school I could show you around town and maybe we could catch a movie." Still nothing. This made him mad. He exploded and starting yelling. "Why aren't you answering me? Are you deaf or something?!?" She closed the door to her locker, turned around, and took ear buds out of her ears.   
  
"Ah'm sorry, were yah talking tah me?" Pietro nodded. "Sylvia and no thanks, but I don't fraternize with albino playboys." He gaped at her as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked towards Japanese class. The other X-men present cheered softly.  
  
LUNCHTIME  
  
Later, at lunchtime, the X-teens were all at their usual table when they heard a strident voice bellow.  
  
"I CAN'T HAVE TOFU PIZZA YOU IDIOTS! I'M ALLERGIC TO SOY AND ALL OF IT'S BYPRODUCTS! TOFU IS A BYPRODUCT OF SOY!" A minute later Sylvia came towards their table muttering under her breath about idiotic cooks. She sat down at the table and dug into her black backpack decorated in red skulls and gothic crosses. Pulling out a couple of apples and oranges, she sat on the table and went over to the pop machine, coming back with a bottle of Sunkist. She sat back down and ate the fruit, gulping down the cool soda. Kurt, who was sitting across from her and surprisingly was full, slid his leftover burger and pudding over to her. A surprised look flickered across her face and then she gave him a warm, friendly smile. She finished the food off quickly and got up, gathering all thee trash from the table and dumping it in a trashcan. She grabbed her backpack and ran off just as the bell rang. Everyone rushed off to class.  
  
GYM CLASS  
  
Kurt was in gym class with Sylvia. She had put her hair up into a high ponytail and was a white middy top and skirt with tennishoes. This looked rather strange, as she still had all her make up on. She walked over to him and said,"Thank yah fahr tha food. Apples, ahranges, and pop are good but they don't last long."  
  
He answered,"It vas nosing. Ze cooks are razer obstinate sometimes. Like dogs!" He pretended to bark and act like he didn't want to do something.  
  
She smirked and said,"Ah guess yah could put it that way."  
  
Just then the coach barked,"Hawthorn! Stop flirting and run 5 laps!"  
  
She barked back,"Yes sahr! Ah wasn't flahrting, sahr!"  
  
She ran off toward the track, leaving Kurt thinking,'She smiled. Twice. This is very strange. Maybe she's possessed. Or maybe Mesmero has her under mind control.' Then the coach barked at him, interrupting his thoughts. "Vaughner! Less daydreaming, more running!"  
  
"Yes zir!" Kurt answered as he started running.  
  
Review. Oh, yes, this story is dedicated to Pyro Lady. 


End file.
